A promis made
by mls20012002
Summary: abandoned


A.N. Ok this is my first ever attempt at righting anything for the internet or any other thing for that mater so please be nice.

Ok I plan on this being a crossover between a alternate universe of the video game Sword of the stars and a few TV shows I'm not sure yet but I'm thinking about star gate the new Battlestar Galactica and probably Babylon 5 from ether the Minbari War or after the formation of the ISA.

Ok I have loads of ideas but absolutely no idea were to start so this first parts going to be mostly history and technical files from the perspective of the alternate universe SOTS. I'm going to try and get as much facts and info right as possible but if I get anything wrong I'm going with the excuse Lucy lawless used in Tree house of Horror X a wizard did it.

.P.S. ok bad joke but give me a brake I'm nerves but to be honest I plan on a few changes like ships don't need dedicated sections to have things like cloak. Sensors, mine layers, point defence, or shields but they do for tankers, repair, and mining.

Another thing is that command sips act as carriers for fighters just because I feel they will need it because of the cross over with 3 different shows that utilise fighters.

Disclaimer: And finally I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any TV show or games except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also a apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

* * *

**A promise made **

**By **

* * *

History video file TNNVF/PB845922

Source Teran news network political archives

Time 19 February 2392 CE

Location Sol system, planet Earth. Presidential residence Atlantica city

It was a cold February morning on the artificial continent Atlantica like its sister continent of Pacifica it was beautiful a circular island 150 miles across and 100 meters above sea level like Pacifica it held a political seat of government as well as the best research and teaching colleges and labs on the planet.

At exactly 3 pm Marcel Denton 3rd president of the United Teran Commonwealth stepped up to the podium looked out in front of him to the sea of reporters and politicians as he prepared to give the most important speech of his carrier to billions of people watching around the earth.

Thanks to the recent advances in medical treatments and technology as well as advances in gene manipulation the 74 year old president looked no older than he did when he became the MP for London in the UK regional government which was just over 42 years ago.

As he looked at his notes he silently prayed that the path he was about to set his fellow Terans down would be what's best for not only them but for the following generations of humans that would have to live with the consequences of hiss actions.

"People of earth as you know less than 3 weeks ago our attempt to spread our wings and leave the cradle of earth by sending 100 thousand of our people to colonise the planet of new Eden in the nearby castor solar system was cruelly ripped from our grasp"

"As the nova Maria our first and only star ship to use the new node drive FTL propulsion system prepared to leave and claim a universe we had foolishly believed was devoid of intelligent life and ours for the taking a fleet of alien ships appeared and with out warning destroyed the defenceless nova Maria"

The president had a look of sorrow in his eyes as he forced himself to continue

"After the destruction of the nova Maria the insectoid like species who we have fount out are known only as the Hivers turned there sights on earth and proceeded to wipe out the city's of Paris London Tokyo Washington and Sole"

"Unfortunately for our attacker's earth isn't as defenceless as they hoped the commonwealth navy's fleet of 6 dagger class destroyers where intercepting a meteor that would be passing dangerously close to earth were able to attack the Hivers rear while the planetary DefNet satellites attacked them head on"

"The resulting battle lasted over half an hour and cost us nearly half our DefNet satellites and 4 of our destroyers where ever crippled beyond our ability to repair or in one case simply vaporised"

"Of the Hiver fleet of 10 attack destroyers and 1 carrier dreadnought command ship where destroyed but we have managed to salvage a considerable amount of technology and information"

As he began the final part of his speech the look of sorrow was replaced with a look of anger and determination "amongst the information we recovered we found out it was our own FTL drive tests that brought the attention of the Hivers"

"We have also learnt a grate deal about our region of space, apparently the Hivers in family swarms that move throe space looking for planets to colonise and primitive society's to enslave or destroy, the other two main opponents to the Hivers are the Tarkas imperium and the Liir"

"The Tarkas are a reptilian species and like Hivers posses a large empire and they also enslave any society they can but thankfully neither they nor the Hivers have much influence in this area of space and that the fleet that attacked us was a small long range scout sent to find planets for colonisation or conquest"

As he expected that piece of info has caused a look of fear and anger to show on the faces of those gathered before him and to be honest he was grateful because that is exactly what he needed "don't be too afraid we estimate that another encounter is decades if not century's away and if we are lucky they will be the ones on the defensive" as expected that statement got them talking and in one well known reporters case shouting questions "Mister president how can we possibly survive a full scale attack let alone attack them if one of there scout fleets did this damage"

The president smiled at that question "because Miss Wade the Liir have survived they were enslaved by a now extinct race who they rebelled against and they took there technology and used it to explore and defend themselves against 2 older and more aggressive foes".

As to be expected Miss Wade was the first to ask a question "Mister President are you planning on using Hiver teck to expand and protect our interests" as she expected the president got a determined and somewhat dangerous look in his eyes, no doubt because his grate grandmother was a rebel leader that helped plan the assault on the super city's during the rebellion as well as thought for equal rights for all during the reconstruction era and is more than a little responsible for the peace and prosperity of the last 300 years,

"No Miss Wade" he replied with a bit too much edge to his voice, "as I said both the Hivers and the Tarkas have ravaged hundreds of society's and murdered or enslaved countless more innocent lives" he paused for a moment in an attempt to regain his composure "as I said there are two cultures out there that are making the same mistake as some of our culture made not to long ago and there are even more people suffering at the hands of these two tyrants again like many of our own were forced to not to long ago and I believe if we can help we should"

it was at this time that Andrew Tanner the PM for the Australian parliament and a prime example of the ignorance and arrogance that brought humanity to the brink of extinction decided to grace the audience with his opinion "why the hell should we care what happens to a bunch of soulless weaklings who have allowed a group of bugs and lizards to walk all over them" the self righteous PM proclaimed.

Amazed at how this relic could come so far in this supposed enlightened age was beyond him but he would be dammed if he would allow this fool to ruin his planes

"Mr Tanner if you had even bothered to read the official report you would have known that unlike our selves the vast majority of the conquered races had not attained even basic space flight capability, and the ones that had where hit before they could develop the technology to defend themselves"

At this point Louis Daniels the British senator to the UTC senate and the president's long time friend and ally decided to lend a hand "Mr President how could we hope to even defend ourselves let alone liberate others"

The president tried not to smile at his friends help and succeeded moderately allowing only the slightest of grins to cross hiss face "because senator with the technology we obtained from both the Hiver fleets wreckage along with there data core we have the information needed to not only grow in to a culture that rivals not only the Hivers but the Tarkas as well"

He checked his watch and realised he was already going to be late for the R and D departments briefing so he decided to rap it up quick "as I said we have the information to grow and avoid our enemies until we can face them on our terms and make no mistake this may not happen in ours, our children or even our grandchildren's life times, but when we are prepared I make this promise may it take 100 years 200 years or even a 1000 years I promise every man woman and child of every species that if they ever face slavery or extinction that they will not be alone"

Those were the final words spoken in that press conference and people still wonder if the president had any idea how the path he helped his people take would shape not only the human race but every culture in the galaxy.

* * *

History video file TNNVF/PB845922 END.

History text file SHTFY5/8942361 information on world war 3

Source year 5 school history resource

Time 2042AD-2043AD

Location Sol system, planet Earth.

Even before the start of the industrial era mankind has been heading towards its own demise but our actions during the 20th and early 21st centuries AD brought a howl new level of shame. It wasn't simply the wars but our entire attitude our greed selfishness and refusal to stop and look at what we were doing not only to our fellow man but our entire world led us to the point where we were forced to witness the consequences of our actions.

Earths 3rd world war wasn't caused by nations fighting over land wealth or resources it was started when we polluted and overpopulated the planet to the point where the elite of the so called developed world had gathered together in several super city's leaching as many resources as possible to maintain there life style.

While 700 million or so elite world wide stayed safe in there city's untouched by famine or disease, but for the 7 billion citizens of world out side life was much harder.

After the elite had taken there cut and filled there belly's there was barley the resources to provide food and medicine for 1 billion people let alone 7 so in June of 2042 the underprivileged masses of earth rebelled on the elite in a war that lasted less than 7 months.

The end of the war started when after the rebels where able to overcome the defences of 3 of the super city's by use of brute force using there numbers to overcome the city's and gain access to there technology and weaponry.

Out of fear of losing the remaining city's the governments leaders deployed multiple nuclear missiles on not only the fallen city's but also the 50 most populated areas of the world.

The governments attempt to force the rebels to surrender using the nuclear missile strike failed with the help of sympathetic supporters from within the captured city's the rebels where able to activate there defensive networks and intercept the incoming nukes but unfortunately the innocent civilians in the rebel city's had no defence and where wiped of the face of the planet.

The rebels where outraged at the mass murder of over 4 billion civilians in the city's and surrounding areas and began attacking the remaining super city's in an attempt to prevent further attacks.

Because of the renewed attacks the leaders considered deploying more nukes but decided against it because the city's DefNets would intercept them before impact and the rebels assaulting there city's where to close to be targeted.

As a last resort the city leaders decided to deploy a new prototype weapon but never got the chance there own military outraged at there leaders actions removed them from office and attempt to make peace with what was left of the rest of the world.

History text file SHTFY5/8942361 END.

* * *

TCN Military file TCNSD12MK1/DEFNETLOS

Source Teran commonwealth navy archives

Location Sol system, planet Earth. Commonwealth naval command Atlantica city

Clearance declassified as of NY392

Project DEFensive NETwork light orbital satellite MK1

Designed 2375 CE

Deployed 2384 CE

Retired 2419 CE

Role meteor defence platform

Life span power plant 50years hull life 120years

Hull titanium

Armaments 1 8 small MK 3 armour pricing flack cannons

Effective range 0-3 thousand kilometres

Ammo 300,000 rounds each

Fire rate 200 rpm for 25 hours each

Armaments 2 2 MK 12 100 MT nuclear missiles

Effective range 2-15 thousand kilometres

Ammo 2400 rounds each

Fire rate 4 rpm for 10 hours each

Description the DEFNETLOS project was originally designed as a defence against incoming meteors and was made up of over 100 units in orbit but was used to grate effect against the Hiver scouting fleet and was able to help destroy or cripple all enemy vessels at a cost of 41 units, but less than a year after the battle all remaining units were decommissioned after only 35 years of service to make way for the MK 2 unit that incorporated scavenged Hiver technology.

TCN Military file TCNSD12MK1/DEFNETLOS end.

* * *

AN ok that's the end of chapter one and I have no idea if I'm even going to post this let alone do any more so we will see.

mylittlesecret20012002 :o)


End file.
